ROM-COM
by finestthingsinlife
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's relationship has always been deemed 'random' by their friends before they ever became an item. - SasuSaku


******ROM-COM**

**~finestthingsinlife~**

**Summary: "**It was a prank... I think. Wait. By any chance, did you happen to fall in love with him?" "Ino, he defended Titanic. Titanic! For Heaven's sake!" "So, is that a yes or is that a yes?"

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, Ino/Naruto/Hinata, Ino/Shikamaru (I still can't decide who to put Ino with )

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Cliches

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note/s:** This is a FAST-PACED story. I have absolutely no idea where this thing came from. It's just been playing around in my mind for days now, and I think the reason why I can't get it out of my head is because I haven't been sharing it with anyone. So, I'm finally doing something about it, and posting it here.

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto deserves all our love~

Watch out for OC Sasuke. Because he's got family! Yeay for Sasuke with family~

**Chapter 1**

She was thirsty.

Like, really thirsty.

Like, she really, really needed her H2o now (and badly).

She half-walked, half-jogged in the hall, narrowly avoiding other people on her way to the drinking faucet.

Relief washed all over her face at first sight of the silver container, which, she concluded, was her salvation.

There were no words to describe how thankful she was that their local church got so many donations. It was a rich town after all, and receiving tons of money meant that their church could afford many amenities, like, for example, a drinking faucet, which again, she was eternally grateful for.

Water keeps her going. (Not as much as soft-drinks and alcohol do, but it was somewhere along those in her list of things-that-keep-her-alive.)

In her haste and totally driven state, she perpetrated the totally wrong move of letting her guard down, which leads us to cliche no 1: She, with the grace of a flying elephant, accidentally ran into someone, who was innocently walking out from a corner, and unceremoniously, and gracelessly landed on top of that someone.

"I'm so sorry-"

She stopped abruptly.

"Sasuke?!" She asked, somewhat disbelieving.

The raven-haired, onyx-eyed man that was 'Sasuke' grunted from his position on the ground. "Sakura, get off me."

"Sorry," She muttered before doing what she was told to.

"I didn't know you come here for church." _In fact,_ after contemplating on what she had just said, she decided, apart from knowing his name, she actually didn't know much about the boy that lay right before her except, the widespread facts about him known all through out the school — which, she thought, were all shallow information that didn't even begin to cover what it was exactly that made the person of Uchiha Sasuke.

Aside from being familiar enough to be able to call each other by their first names, they weren't entirely that close. They never really talked unless necessary, nor did they spend time together unless their friends came up with a get-together or something. He was the guy that all girls fawned about and the kind of guy, all guys wanted to be.

She mused it was only normal given his incredibly good looks and amazeball talents, and the fact that, all in all, he was a fairly decent classmate.

Sasuke eyed her weirdly as if she was mad and came to the conclusion that; no, she was just abnormally comical.

Remembering the rare moments in class when he'd unintentionally look her way and catch her discomposed, and without poise when she thought nobody was looking, he broke into a smirk. "This IS the only church in this town, isn't it?"

"I meant," She half-glared, half-pouted at his attempt to make her look stupid. "I didn't know you come to church. You don't seem like the type."

"Hn," he stood up from the ground, offering a hand to help her, which she gladly took. "My mom gets crazy whenever we refuse to attend."

She smiled, amused at the semi-irritated, semi-fond expression that graced his face as he talked about his mother. She made a teasing 'oooh~' sound just to spite him and added, "She sounds like a good mother."

He rolled his eyes... Just, _because_.

His mom really was amazing, but he'd be damned if he acknowledged that at all, let alone to someone who wasn't even close to him.

"Why the hell were you bumping into strangers, anyway?"

And just like that, recollection hit her. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. "Ohmygaah~ WATER!"

Sasuke watched as she bolted towards the drinking faucet like greased lightning. He chuckled at her antics and walked away, shaking his head with a smirk. "What a weirdo."

* * *

It was monday, and she sat in her seat with her circle of friends bunched around her as they talked about boys, the latest gossip and/or news, their History homework, and mostly, just listened to Karin and Ino fuss about Sasuke (and sometimes their boyfriends).

Sakura rolled her eyes at their banter. Beside her, Hinata carefully listened, and silently nodded her head to the good parts, or shook it in disapproval to the bad.

Hinata was never one to talk too much. She was talkative when around just one or two people, and even then, this rule was only limited to their circle. She was always too shy for her own good, and they (the rest of their group) made it their objective to alleviate her bashfulness. Albeit, slowly, they knew they were rubbing off their frankness on her. Heavens know this could only ever do her good.

"Hey, have you sent your latest photos to the Photog course you wanted to get into?" Sakura asked the timid girl, earning her a wide smile in return.

"Yes, thanks for helping me last time." Hinata blushed, her customary reaction to when she's embarrassed, or sorry, or grateful, or happy. "They said, they'll send me the next theme I have to work on this weekend."

"That's great, 'Nat," she beamed. Her friend really loved taking pictures, and she was working so hard to get into the Photography course she wanted to enter. The least they could do was help her, support her, and cheer her on. "Lem'me know if-"

Her sentence got caught midway as they heard the door slide open, then close, and everyone scrambled back to their respective seats as their teacher approached the desk, situated in front of the classroom.

_Lem'me know if I can help, _Sakura mouthed to Hinata who had just taken her seat a few rows away from her own and got a nod and a silent, _Thank you,_ in reply.

Once everyone was settled, their teacher opened his record and started taking attendance without so much as offering them an explanation to why he was late. They knew he knew what their response was going to be, anyway.

"Okay class, I'm gonna give you all homework which you'll be completing with a partner of the opposite gender, chosen by, yours truly." Were the first things he said after deeming everyone present. His lone eye crinkling into, what seemed to them, a sign of his perverted smile, which Heaven's only know meant he was up to no good.

Their silver-haired, mask-wearing sensei, Kakashi, was on one of his medications again for all the class knew. He was always so carefree and he made everything seem like a joke. They wondered, how in hell he managed to land a job here as a teacher when, sometimes, all he'd ever do was read his orange porn book in class.

The whole class tried so hard before to get him mad, but nothing seemed to break his reverie. Not even that one time Naruto showed up a few minutes after him with droopy eyes and drool on his face, wearing his high school polo and green keropi-printed boxers, looking like he just got out of bed, got their teacher breaking balls.

Sakura frowned at their teacher and felt her phone vibrate from her skirt pocket. She took the device from her pocket and read the mail from her best friend, who was somewhere inside the classroom, and was surely in on the same predicament as her .

**Fr:** Blonde'f_urdreamz

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** the pathetic teach'r also known as, stoned

This sux! 2 b partnerd w/d opsite gendr means I cnt b

partners w/u~ :'(((

Hw wil U srvive Sak'ra? How?!

-the1uLoVeMST, Ino

Sakura rolled her eyes at her dramatic best friend and the manner of texting/chatting/mailing she opt, and began typing.

**Fr:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**To:** Blonde'f_urdreamz

**Subject:** He actually needs those meds if he wants to live, y'know

Thank God! (from the bottom of my heart, to the universe,

to the Heavens above~ )

Oh, I think I'll get by. :)))

This means I may actually get partnered with someone who

doesn't leave all the work to me, unlike some people I know

and quote, the1uLoVeMST, unquote .

**Fr:** Blonde'f_urdreamz

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** Point taken

HUWAT?! X'cuse u? I actually did sum f d wrk lst tme!

LOSER!

W8! Duz dis mean I myt be able to get partnerd w/ Sasuke?

O_O

Cuz if it daz, im 1000% in!

-the1uLoVeMST, Ino

**Fr:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**To:** Blonde'f_urdreamz

**Subject:** Re: Point taken

Which part? Oh yeah, you printed the 50 pages of essay

_I_ worked on for _OUR _project. Now, I remember...

Aren't you dating Shikamaru?

Yea, I'm starting to feel bad for the poor, unfortunate soul

that is to be your partner.

May eternal rest grant his soul~

**Fr:** Blonde'f_urdreamz

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** U LUCKY BEYOTCH!

I AM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW.

-the1uBETRAYED, Ino

**Fr:** Buns'nBunnies

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** :)

Is Ino going gaga at you now?

**Fr:** HyuugaH.

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** Completely on your side

Cheering on you! Don't forget to spill the juicy details~

*wink.

Oh, and I'll try my best to stop Ino from killing you.

**Fr:** Karinlicious

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** Bitch.

Jump. Him.

The moment you're alone together.

Do it.

_What the actual fuck is happening?_ Sakura thought as her phone kept on vibrating, signaling new mail messages. _Why is everyone emailing meeeee?_

**Fr:** Sasuke'sNo.1fan

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** ARGH! YOU!

You better not lay a single hand on Sasuke-kun, y'hear me?!

I swear you'll regret it!

**Fr:** Sasuke'sNo.1fanLEGIT

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** SASUKE'S MINE!

I'm watching you bitch.

O_O

**Fr:** Sasuke'sMostNo.1fan

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** DIE, YOU PINK RAFIKI!

I hate you! You look like a monkey! You should just die!

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _Pink Rafiki?_ If the next message was anything like this, she swears she's gonna...

**Fr:** UchihaSasuke

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** Hn.

My house, after class.

_Whaaaat?_ Okay, now she was seriously confuzled.

**Fr:** LostinThePathofLife

**To:** iH8strawburri3zZZ

**Subject:** It is I, Hatake Kakashi

Sakura-chan, if you would please put your phone down and

listen to my class, I'd much appreciate it.

Thank you~

-yours truly, ^*^

She immediately snapped her phone shut after reading Kakashi's message and turned her attention back to the class only to find out that every pair of eye was on her, except Naruto's because they were closed, because he was sleeping.

She couldn't see herself but she knew she was probably red as a tomato.

Kakashi was still smiling that creepy smile, nodding his head at her as he held his phone in her direction.

Her gears started working...

Or, then again, maybe not.

"I..." she croaked. Why the hell did she feel like she needed to defend herself to the entire class? "I-"

"NO WAY KAKASHI-"

"WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?!"  
"Yea, What about the rest of us if you put those two together?"

"SENSEI! SASUKE-KUN'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARTNER!"  
"THE REST OF THE CLASS IS DOOOOMED FILLED WITH HALF-BRAINED DIMWITS!"

Sigh. This was going to be a long day.

Ino and the rest of Sasuke's fangirls are probably gonna put a bounty on her head for the rest of her life (maybe not Ino, but the rest would, she was sure).

"Sakura,"

It was their last period for the day, and Sakura was all but ready to go home and curl up with her teddy bear, on her sofa, while eating ice cream and watching Walking Dead, when Sasuke approached her, reminding her of the task they needed to complete.

Cliche no. 2: The Reject is Partnered With Everyone's Dream Guy.

Well, she wasn't exactly an outcast. Not before she was partnered with Sasuke, that is. Now? ...eh.

"Meet me in front of the parking lot in 10 minutes," Sasuke instructed to which she sighed and nodded to.

"Riiiiiiight,"

* * *

Sakura laid down on her belly on top of Sasuke's bed. Both her hands bore her face, her elbows supporting the weight of her head up, as she stared at nothing in particular, still not over with what happened earlier.

"Your mom..." She murmured, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

"Yeah, my mom's kind of wei –" Sasuke was saying from his study table, where he was facing his laptop, when he was interrupted by a squeal.

"She's so cute –!" Sakura kept squealing into one of his pillows, rolling back and forth on top of his bed, messing up his sheets.

When they first arrived at the Uchiha residence, Sasuke's mom had kindly opened the door for them and invited Sakura in. She had been giddy and hyper since, 'Sasu-chan rarely brought any friends home,' and that this was '_clearly_ an occasion they needed to celebrate' since it nearly ever happened.

There was even that awkward misunderstanding where Uchiha Mikoto thought she and Sasuke were dating.

It was weird, and he really didn't know what Sakura found amusing in it.

Sasuke sighed. He felt like he was dealing with a kid. "Don't you feel weird, lying down on a guy's bed?"

Sakura stopped rolling abruptly and thought for a second. "No. Why? Do you feel weird that a girl's lying on your bed?"

Sasuke didn't even skip a beat. "No."

Sakura spread her arms from her position on the bed and waved her limbs, messing Sasuke's sheets even more. With a teasing smile, said, "Don't worry, I was just making sure my scent would stick to your sheets so you'd think about me tonight when you sleep."

"Oh?"

Sakura stuck a playful tongue out at his unimpressed tone. "Did he send the homework yet?"

Sasuke looked back at his monitor and read the first instruction out loud. "Pick a movie, any movie, and watch it before you click on the link below. Do not, ABSOLUTELY NOT, click on the link below if you haven't watched the movie you chose yet OR ELSE THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES. BEWARE: I'LL KNOW WHEN YOU CLICK ON THE LINK BELOW BEFORE YOU WATCH A MOVIE.

Sakura raised a brow.

_What the actual fuck?_

"Well, best start now." Sakura hopped off the bed and crossed Sasuke's room in a fluid motion, towards the cabinets located near his wide screen television. "What movies do you have?"

She grabbed a random cabinet's handle and yanked it open.

"Wait, Sak-!"

But it was too late.

"My eyes! My virgin eyes!" Sakura covered her eyes before dramatically falling on the floor, and curling into a ball.

Inside the cabinet were piles of Cds, neatly stacked in Alphabetical Order. Only problem? They were all porn.

Done with her theatrics, Sakura blinked once, twice, thrice... and from her position on the floor proceeded to look at the ones placed at the bottom of the stack. Apparently, those were the only ones that weren't porn.

Sasuke, however, was motionless as a statue in his seat. This was the last thing he wanted to happen after bringing a girl for the very first time in his house, in his room, no less.

"You _ARE_ straight!" She suddenly announced proudly, making Sasuke twitch a brow.

_She thought he was gay?_

"And are you kidding me?! All you have is either porn or chic flicks! And chic flicks are gay! They're so cliche! I mean, Titanic? Don't even~!"

Sasuke wondered if Sakura was mentally alright. Aside from her antics, she didn't seem at all perturbed by the sight of the innumerable cds of porn he had on him. That, or her coping mechanism was crazy.

_And what kind of girl didn't like Chic-flics?! _

_Forget Chic-flics_, he mulled over, _what kind girl with half a brain didn't like Titanic?!_

"Titanic is not cliche." He defended.

Did those final minutes of their History class finally catch up to her and made her go bonkers?

"Yeah, right." Sakura snorted, still going through his pile of not-porn. "It's like saying Love and Other Drugs is not a sex story."

Then, in a much higher and annoying voice, she imitated, "I'm flying Jack, I'm flying~ Blechk! I wan't you to draw me like one of your french girls. Wearing this..." She made a motion of removing her shirt and looking at him with what seemed like bedroom-eyes, before continuing, "Wearing only this~"

"Says the girl who dislikes Titanic."

"I dislike it, what I do like is making fun of it, that's why I watch it!" She said, beaming at him from ear to ear.

"Is there really a girl in this world who doesn't like Titanic?"

"Ah, duuuh." Sakura rolled her fingers, pointing at herself, making it seem like the answer was so obvious. "I mean, the sinking boat's totally wicked! But the rest is just so... so... cliche!"

"What the hell part of Titanic is cliche?"

"One of the lead's always rich and then their counterpart is always poor, and the rich person's parents won't approve of their love and shit and it's always like that. Or if not, they're both rich but their families are like enemies down to the bone and they'll do everything to keep those two apart!"

"..." Sasuke thought for about a moment. "Touche."

"Yesuh!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air from where she had seated herself as she browsed through Sasuke's pile. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Found anything?"

"Romeo and Juliet!" She instantly shouted. There were almost sparkles in her eyes as she puppy-eyed him to agree to what she picked.

"I thought you hated cliches?" He deadpanned.

"ButBUTbut I've only ever read the book!" If possible her eyes had gone bigger than saucers and somehow she'd managed to bring out some tears that just went around back and forth at the bottom part of her eyes. "I wanna watch the movie!"

Sasuke could only ever sigh. "Fine, fine."

He stood up from his chair and headed towards his own bathroom. "Set it up already, I'll just take a sec. Feel at home."

And he knew, even if he left the last part out, she'd still make herself comfortable wherever in his room.

Sakura did what she was told and when she was done setting the dvd player up, she got bored and decided to borrow his laptop. He did say for her to feel at home, right?

She checked if his laptop was fully charged first and when she found out that it was, she unplugged the charger and brought the laptop with her on Sasuke's sofa.

"Sasuke," she called out from her seat, "if you don't hurry you're gonna miss the beginning!"

Just then, a light beep came from the laptop that she was cradling on her thighs.

It was a pop up chat from Naruto.

**NarutoD'Great:** Teme! Have you jumped Sakura-chan yet? ;))

_What the actual fuck?_

Sakura rolled her eyes._ Really?_ Was that all boys ever thought of?

_Typical._

Slowly, she drummed her fingers to the keyboard, thinking wether or not it was a wise decision to play this kind of prank on Naruto (and Sasuke).

**UchihaSasuke:** Yea. It was the best 20 seconds of my life. Ever.

"What the hell are you doing with my laptop?" Sasuke asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm borrowing it," Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sasuke 'hn'-ed and proceeded to turn of all the lights in the room.

"I'm signing you off of messenger and facebook now."

He sat with her on his couch and frowned at her as she laid down on his couch, putting her legs on top of his lap, monopolizing almost the entirety of his three-seater sofa.

His laptop rested on her flat belly, the light from the screen illuminating her face.

Sakura had always been pretty. He wondered if she knew that. He wondered if she'd ever had a boyfriend, and if she did, how many has she had? He wondered if she's ever used her feminine charms to have her requests granted, wondered how many guys had their hearts broken by that face.

He caught himself, and prompted to turn his attention back to the screen before he started thinking about anything else.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

**Fr:** NarutoD'Great

**To:** UchihaSasuke

**Subject:** Oy bastard!

How dare you log off without telling me details, huh?

**Fr:** UchihaSasuke

**To:** NarutoD'Great

**Subject:** Dobe

What the hell are you talking about?

Sakura's borrowing my laptop.

**Fr:** NarutoD'Great

**To:** UchihaSasuke

**Subject:** Dattebayo!

So you let her borrow things now? ;))

I knew you were whipped!

*wink wink

I want a dozen pink-haired, onyx-eyed godchildren, okay?!

**Fr:** UchihaSasuke

**To:** NarutoD'Great

**Subject:** Deadlast

Die.

**Fr:** NarutoD'Great

**To:** UchihaSasuke

**Subject:** Teme!

I don't understand how anyone could be as grumpy as you

after having the best 20 seconds of your life just a few moments ago.

Finally, realized Sakura-chan's too good for you?

Awww~ S'okay, teme. Yo buddy Naruto's here for ya. :D

To say that Sasuke was annoyed was a big understatement. The idiot was making much less sense than he usually does, today. He looked at his partner to see if she was watching the movie, only to find out that she was still merrily typing stuff on his laptop.

"What the hell are you doing? You're missing the movie."

"Just a second." She answered, her eyes never leaving the computer screen, fingers working fast as lightning. "I'm updating your information."

"My... information?" Sasuke was confused.

Sakura stopped and looked at him this time with her glowing green eyes — correction, her big, glowing, apple-green eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You may not know this, and oh, hey, this is really awkward, but I'm actually co-president of your fans club." She gave him a sheepish smile before scratching the back of her head.

"What? But you never showed any signs of –"

"Oh, no, no, no. It's just... Ino. She dragged me into co-heading your fan club with her since, weirdly, it's actually a legit club recognized by the school, and any club recognized by the school needs paperwork. And you know blondes and paperwork don't usually sit along with one another, and since everyone's required to join at least one club, and this club seemed the least troublesome..."

And the only thing Sasuke could do then and there was laugh.

"You're not mad?"

"You're such a weirdo," he reached for his laptop and rested it awkwardly on his lap (above her feet) and read the bits of information about himself, spread broadly on the internet.

He browsed the page and eyed the parts where no information was provided. He clicked on the empty boxes and began typing information that wasn't provided yet.

He was voluntarily supplying information about himself online, to dozens and dozens of people who viewed his page day by day, looking so nonchalant in the process.

Sakura eyed him with wonder.

"Watch the movie Sak, not me," He told her without so much as sparing her a glance.

"You're kind of conceited, aren't you?" She joked, as she turned towards the TV screen.

Sasuke barely missed, what he assumed was something that he wasn't supposed to hear, when she murmured to herself.

He smirked at her words.

_I can't really blame you for your hotness..._

* * *

At some point in the movie, an event led to some events, which led to Romeo and Juliet heatedly making out in the bedroom.

By this time, Sasuke was already done supplying all needed information on his profile and was completely fixated on watching the scene unfold before him.

"Leonard Whiting's butt is hott, it's making me thirsty."

And before Sasuke could even process what she said, the movie was paused, exactly at the part where Romeo's butt was exposed, ready for the world to see, in the middle of the big screen.

She got up from the couch and headed to his mini fridge, beside his bed, missing the way he glared at her retreating back.

She opened his fridge and found cans of coke and pineapple and -

"What is this?" She took a particular can and studied it carefully. "There's such a thing as tomato juice?!"

"Hn,"

She put the can back to its place before blindly reaching a hand behind the ones in front, to the back of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke was watching her, amused.

"Beer," was her answer. "If my information's correct, there's never an absence of beer in a guy's room."

"Oh?" He questioned, "and where exactly did you get this information?"

"I found it!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, raising a can in the air to show it to Sasuke. She hurriedly grabbed another one for him before she went back to the sofa, handing him his drink.

Her can opened with a pop and she sighed in content after taking in a huge gulp of the beer. She scrutinized Romeo's butt once again before clicking play, muttering, "Yup, now, that's a nice piece of ass."

A comfortable silence befell upon them as they once again turned their complete attention back to the movie. The only thing you could hear inside the room was the smooth audio of the movie coming from the surround-sound system Sasuke had installed in his room, and the occasional gulps of beer they took time after time.

The movie gradually neared the end and Sakura swore she heard muffled sobs coming from Sasuke's direction.

"Are you crying?!"

Romeo was about to kill himself, thinking Juliet had taken a potion that ended her life, unknowing that she would wake up sooner or later. _Seriously, if he had just waited a bit more before he took the fucking potion, he would've seen her wake up, she wouldn't have killed herself with a dagger, and they both could've had a happy ever after. But, nooo._

"I'm not crying," was his defensive reply. "It's just... It's raining on my face!"

"Awww," she cooed, before spreading her arms wide in front of her. "Widdle Sasu-chan can come hug me if it makes you feel better."

He glared at her teasing, unintentionally looking like a little kid as his lips formed a pout in his struggle to keep his tears at bay. "I hate you."

"The more you hate, the more you love, babe," she told him as she snatched a candid pic of him in this moment, keeping it as future blackmail material. "So, can we proceed to the next part of the homework now?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, wiping manly tears off his face and reaching for his laptop where he'd placed it on the floor, beside his couch.

He opened his laptop and signed back in on his messenger, and instantly got pop-up chats from Naruto, who was now offline.

**NarutoD'Great:** Teme! Have you jumped Sakura-chan yet? ;))

**UchihaSasuke:** Yea. It was the best 20 seconds of my life. Ever.

**NarutoD'Great:** 20 seconds? wtf man?! That fast? Details!

**NarutoD'Great:** Hey! Oh no you di-iiiin't just log off on me!

**NarutoD'Great: **Asshole! Hey!

**NarutoD'Great: **TEME!

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched before he abruptly closed the pop-up window. If Sakura wanted to play pranks, two can play that game.

He opened the mail their perverted teacher sent them and clicked on the link that will then direct them to the questions they needed to answer.

"Sakura," he motioned for her to come closer, so they could read the questions together. "Come closer."

He smirked to himself when she positioned herself next to him and clicked on an entirely different link that directed them to a screamer video where a ghost girl had crawled her way out of a wall so fast and towards the camera, her scary facial features vivid on his laptop screen.

Sakura shrieked, kicked, and hugged him simultaneously, burying her face on the crook of his neck.

He burst out laughing.

"Asshole!" She screamed, then lightly punched his head, causing him to laugh more and look her way.

"Now, _that_ is the best 20 seconds of my life. Ever."

She gasped and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You read it!"

She laughed in return and scooted closer to him. "What did Naruto say? Did he believe it?" She asked giddily, like a little child excited to hear what her daddy thought of her gift for him.

He opened the chat box once again, and made her read for herself.

She chuckled before grabbing the laptop from Sasuke's lap and resting it on hers. She began typing right away.

"Should I (or you) say we did anal or-"

"Sak, focus," he said, shaking his head at her idiotic ideas, before taking his laptop back. Clicking the window that contained all the questions they needed to answer, he silently wondered how she managed to act like such a moron even with having one of the highest grades in their class.

They were silent once again as they carefully read the instructions written on the first page.

Sasuke clicked on the 'next' button to proceed to the set of questions and felt his mouth hang open. Beside him, Sakura choked on her own spit.

_Did you do the dirty, dirty, deed anytime in the middle, or after the movie? If so, describe the sensation. Answer should not be less than 3 pages. Font: Arial, size 11, single-spaced. If not, go watch another movie. :))))_

* * *

**AOI:** - Call me that, folks. :)) I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! This is just a lighthearted story after all, something I just randomly come up with at just-as-random moments, like when I'm taking a bath, slacking off at school, procrastinating, and stuff. :)

Sorry to all who loves Titanic! I love it too!

Lemme know what you think and leave me a **review**, 'kay? I'd really appreciate knowing your thoughts. \m/


End file.
